Lessons in How to Make Two Bishounens Snap
by Jugbean
Summary: Kai and Tala have decided to take a stab at ordinary life, by continuing their education in Japan. However, high school isn't going to be any easier, for a whole NEW set of reasons... and their Beyblading skills won't help them this time.


LESSONS IN HOW TO MAKE TWO BISHOUNENS SNAP 

_tala, kai. _

_non-YAOI, no OCpairings. _

_experimental._

_MAYorMAYNOTbecontinued._

_high school fic ! _

_**credits to Aishuu, for this is her original idea in the fandom Hikaru no Go. The summary and title is very much hers as well. I can never thank her sincerely enough.**_

_Kai and Tala have decided to take a stab at ordinary life - by continuing their education in Japan. However, high school isn't going to be any easier - for a whole NEW set of reasons... and their Beyblading skills won't help them this time. _

_-_

A red tie.

Tala didn't like it very much. No, on the contrary. He didn't like it at all. He picked it up carefully between his fingers, and stared at it with curious, half-confused eyes. Stupid high school students, why did they have to go wear something so red, anyway? As if his own fiery red hair wasn't enough to make him stand out anymore than he already did. Oh well, maybe the excessive red colors on him would scare fangirls away. Yeah, right.

Damn, it really was getting too hot in this stupid limousine. Mustering the most homicidal death glare (it wasn't difficult, considering how Tala was pissed already that they were an hour _late _on their first day to Kaiou High. No thanks to a certain arrogant heir of the Hiwatari household), Tala ordered in a steely, I'm-about-to-snap voice to the chauffeur to hurry up. If it wasn't a limousine, and he wasn't that far away from the driver, he would have kicked the back of his seat.

Tala narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hmph, just great, Kai." He was speaking indirectly to the Hiwatari male sitting by his side on the limousine seats. "Does your chauffeur thinks he's trying to outrun a snail?" Coming from the Blitzkrieg Boys Captain, it was not a compliment.

Kai Hiwatari opened a fraction of his eyes, and arched an eyebrow slightly in the direction of his red-haired friend. He hated noise, and Tala Ivanov ranked top of his list of the people who irritated him the most. Besides fangirls...and Tyson. The Hiwatari heir didn't wish to remind Tala that it was _he _who had, without batting an eyelid, agreed to pay for his Captain's school fees till graduation year. And it was no small sum.

If Tala ever dared toss another complain into his direction, he really was asking for it...

Frowning, Tala loosened the tie irritably from his neck, and yanked it away. Damn thing was throttling him. "These things," he threw the red tie down somewhere in the car, "make one look like crap!"

Kai resisted the urge to inform his redhaired friend that, with or without a tie, he already was one. But he decided to keep his mouth shut. Kai was smart and intelligent, and he didn't want to start his first day of high school with someone threatening to freeze Dranzer's ass the color of his hair. Though, Kai would definitely flame _Tala's _ass first. Folding his arms, and peering through the clear window, Kai's elbow pressed the button, so the glass slid down.

Wind blew through, and Kaiou High came into view.

Kai felt unused to the idea that his scarf, usually around his neck, was replaced with a tie. He hated to agree with Tala on that one, but ties were irritating, and it made him feel like he had the words 'go geek' written all across his face. He sensed Tala looking over his shoulder, surely taking a good look at their high school. It was one of the top elite schools in Japan, and Kai had paid a good sum for him and Tala to gain entry into it. He would admit he didn't have much trouble, though, as being a Hiwatari entailed possessing pretty much political clout.

Sometimes, a death glare would do enough, even towards a thirty-two year old ever ageing principal of a school.

"Here we are, Master Hiwatari and Mr. Ivanov." The car slowed to a stop, and the limousine was parked outside Kaiou's foyer, where the steps outside led to the school compounds. Kai surveyed the building properly. It was huge, white and clean. Several students who were changing classes at the moment walked the hallways. Others were hovering outside locker rooms. Some greeted teachers.

It was high school life, all right.

And Tala noted with disgust that all students wore ties.

Kai nodded a silent thanks to the chauffeur, who had opened the car door for them. Markov was his name, and he stepped aside, gesturing for the two boys to take their time, be careful, and step out. "Master Hiwatari, your bag." And the chauffeur carefully placed the duffel bag in Kai's arms, who immediately carried it on his shoulders and took a step onto solid ground. Tala followed next, and he glared wolfishly (though inside, he was smirking that he had freaked the chauffeur out) at Markov before snatching the duffel bag he had held out, to sling it over his shoulders.

"Next time," Tala snapped, "drive faster."

Markov bowed instantly, albeit timidly. "Of course, Mister Ivanov--"

"That's Tala to you." And Tala proceeded to snatch his navy blue blazer from Markov's hands. Kai had already worn his blazer on his shoulders, and the blunette now narrowed his eyes at his friend, who had adamantly refused to put on both stupid jacket and tie.

"Tala." Kai hissed. In his language as Tala intepretated it, it was 'let it go and zip it before yadda yadda'. The said Captain gave a last glare at the now-trembling figure of the chauffeur, and personally saw to the task of slamming the car door shut on his own, before smirking at Kai Hiwatari, who wasn't pleased at all that it was _his _limousine Tala had physically abused.

It was then that Tala really took in the school's view. He strode past Kai, who was still eyeing his friend with lethality in his eyes. He placed a hand on his hip, and scrutinised the corridors, hallways, students and teachers. Then he turned to Kai, "Heh, you weren't kidding when you said you paid big bucks for this, Kai."

Kai merely 'hn' under his breath, and cracked open an eye just in time to glimpse a strict-looking teacher approaching them at top speed. He wore horn-rimmed spectacles on the bridge of his nose, and he looked like he was about to yell at them for something. Behind Kai, the limousine drove away.

"I think he's coming for us." Kai told Tala quietly.

"Huh? Coming? What are you talking about, Kai?" Tala looked around, before crossing his arms and staring at the direction in which the teacher was hurrying along. Right, so he saw now.

"I suggest we better move along before he makes a ruckus here." Kai said, and he eyed for a quick escape route out of the corner of their eyes. He didn't think starting a first day of school and making oneself known to the entire population was an ideal thing, not when Kai and Tala simply wanted to stay out of the limelight a.k.a. paparazzi as much as possible after the end of both the BBA Championships and BEGA challenge. Their pictures had been splashed on newspaper cover pages far too many times to remember.

"No shit, Sherlock." Tala frowned, but his feet didn't move.

Kai frowned, "Are you listening to me, Tala?" If they didn't hurry, the teacher would make it to their side within a matter of five seconds. No, Kai squinted his eyes at the teacher figure, make that three.

"Do I look deaf to you?" Tala snapped. "Of course I'm listening."

"Then why aren't you moving?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see you trying to move as well!" Tala said, before shifting on his feet and adjusting his orange, blue and white (the proud colors of the Blitzkrieg Boys sign) colored bag on his shoulders . "Besides, heh," he cast a look at the teacher, "this...might be fun."

Kai rolled his eyes. Tala Ivanov had a warped idea of fun. Whatever criterions it might be.

"Fine. Get into trouble all you want. I'm out of here." He told him, and strolled away.

"You're ditching me? Hah, call yourself a friend! That's so chummy of you, Kai. "

"No, you're just doing stupid things. And I don't like being stupid. Especially not with you, Tala." Kai replied dryly before turning his back against Tala. He looked at the paper in his hands. Class A2. He might just make it there in time before they started their next class, which was Chemistry.

Kai pursed his lips.

...He hated science.

"That's just too bad for you, Kai," Tala was calling out from behind, and Kai's ears pricked as they picked up something, "because you might wanna turn around."

Kai did, and came face to face with the bespectacled teacher glaring down menacingly at the blue-haired student.

Kai glared back.

And the teacher dropped his books.

A 'hn' elicited from his lips. So Tala was right, Kai thought as he surveyed the expression on the teacher's face wryly.

This, might be fun.

**tsuzuku**


End file.
